swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Cord-Class Starfighter
Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Vehicles and Vessels When the Republic accepted their Clone Army created by the Kaminoans, they unwittingly entered into contracts with several corporations to supply their army with material. The largest of these corporations was a subsidiary of Kuat Drive Yards called Rothana Heavy Engineering, who manufactured nearly all the Vehicles utilized by the clones during the early period of the war. One such design was the Cord-Class Starfighter. The high-speed interceptors were thrown in because Rothana found itself with a massive fleet of the ships after a few backwater planetary defense forces defaulted on their loans, forcing Rothana to repossess the fighters. The fact that they were used contributed to their exceptionally low price, and allowed Rothana to clear out an undesirable overstock of a low-grade product. Rothana Heavy Engineering was led to believe the Starfighters were fairly unimportant when compared to the versatility of the LAAT series of transports and the already impressive Jedi Starfighters created by their parent company on Kuat. The Republic quickly learned that their doctrine had to focus more on quality than quantity, since their pilots were not stamped out in factories by the thousands. The under-performing Cord was quickly phased out in favor of the V-19 Torrent Starfighter, which in turn was later replaced by the more specialized V-Wing Starfighter and ARC-170 Starfighter. What few Cord''s remained after the Clone Wars found their way into poor planetary defense forces and pirate bands. The large cargo area meant that it also found a home among specialized smugglers, who were able to modify the craft with a Hyperdrive to transport small quantities of highly-lucrative contraband past blockades and customs. The ''Cord-Class Starfighter most notably distinguished itself at the Battle of Raxus, where it escorted Republic Gunships to landing zones. Capabilities The Cord-Class Starfighter may not be the most high-performance Starfighter in the galaxy, but it is quite a bargain. Its respectable speed and maneuverability allow it to project its power quickly onto a battlefield, often allowing the fighter to dictate the pace of battle. However, the Cord-Class is fragile, and under-armed. To ensure adequate firepower and protection, it’s typically deployed in units of at least four, and more commonly eight or twelve. Republic military advisors considered the craft a waste of resources and soon opted for the much more durable, armed and agile V-19 Torrent Starfighter, increasing the survivability of trained pilots dramatically. Cord-Class Starfighter Statistics (CL 7) Huge Starfighter Initiative: +8; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 16 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 21; +4 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 80; Damage Reduction: 10; Damage Threshold: 26 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 5 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1150 km/h) Ranged: Light Laser Cannons +6 (See Below) Fighting Space: 3x3 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +23 Abilities Strength: 32, Dexterity: 18, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative +8, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot +8, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 1 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 128 Kilograms; Consumables: 2 Days; Carried Craft: None Availability: Restricted; Cost: 55,000 (25,000 Used) Weapon Systems Light Laser Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +6, Damage: 3d10x2 Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters Category:Homebrew Content